The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention generally relates to improving flux spray atomization and/or splash control.
Flux may be utilized during the manufacturing process of electronic devices to assist in soldering processes in integrated circuit technology. In some implementations, flux may be sprayed over a substrate. However, flux overspray and/or spray splash may result in critical issues such as die misalignment, die float, spray paste related rework or touch-up. Addressing these issues may be time consuming and may further add to the costs associated with manufacturing an electronic device.